Orenji
by NV-Chan
Summary: Hari ini hari pertamaku sekolah di Hokaido saat musim panas. Aku mengambil tasku dan segera melangkah keluar rumah, matahari menyengat kulitku. Tapi angin musim panas bertiup mengempaskan rambut kuning keemasanku. Aku berjalan menyusuri jalan Hokaido dan sampai pada pintu gerbang "sekolah baruku".
1. Orenji Chapter 1

Rin: Mimi… screen time nya banyak banget.. rin gak di sisain

Mimi: Yaudah.. bacain disclaimernya aja ya

Rin: Nah gitu dong..

Mimi: Udah cepetan baca..

Rin: Iya.. Minna… fanfict ini memang ciptaan mimi tapi character yang ada di fanfict nya baka Mimi ini bukan milik dia melainkan milik creator mereka masing-masing.

Mimi: Hah.. sudah kan..

Rin: Rin masih mau screen time

Mimi: Sudahlah Rin nanti readernya marah, tuh liat..

Rin: *ngambek* huuuuftt…. Mimi pelit…

Mimi: *dorong-dorong rin* yasudah minna.. happy reading… enjoy…

Len & Oliver: *mojok* kami selalu dilupakan..

* * *

Hari ini hari pertamaku sekolah di Hokaido saat musim panas. Aku mengambil tasku dan segera melangkah keluar rumah, matahari menyengat kulitku. Tapi angin musim panas bertiup mengempaskan rambut kuning keemasanku. Aku berjalan menyusuri jalan Hokaido dan sampai pada pintu gerbang "sekolah baruku". Sekolah yang kumal dan pintu gerbang yang berkarat sudah tidak asing untukku. Orangtuaku sering memindahkanku ke sekolah-sekolah anak nakal. Dibalik badanku yang kecil dan wajahku yang innocent, aku pernah membunuh sahabat baikku sendiri, oleh karena itu orangtuaku memutuskan untuk memasukkanku ke sekolah anak nakal.

Suara deringan bel terdengar melintasi halaman sekolah itu. Aku membuka pagar yang tingginya dua kali tinggi badanku, bau besi berkarat, lumut dan darah juga sudah tidak asing untukku. Saat melintasi halaman sekolah aku menyadari segerombolan murid memandangiku dengan tatapan sinis, tapi dengan ekspresi pasif aku terus berjalan seolah halaman sekolah itu kosong.

Saat memasuki lorong sekolah, aura berubah dari aura menyeramkan menjadi sedikit netral. Saat tiba di depan pintu kelas yang menurutku lumayan bersih, seorang guru berkemeja putih yang lengannya dilipat sebatas siku meyambutku dengan senyum ramah.

"Selamat siang"

Aku membalas senyumannya dengan sedikit senyum di wajahku, entah mengapa tersenyum terasa sangat kaku untukku. Sejak kematian Akino, sahabatku, yang mati karena ulahku, entah ini karena rasa bersalah atau karena rasa takut kalau aku akan membunuh seorang teman lagi.

"A-apakah aku terlambat?" tanyaku sedikit gemetaran

"Jangan takut, kelas baru saja dimulai." Ucapnya dengan santai saat membimbingku masuk kelas sambil merapikan lipatan kemejanya.

"Hgmm.. baiklah" dia menghentakkan kakinya.

Semua murid berhenti dengan urusan mereka dan berdiri, kecuali seorang pemuda berambut kuning keemasan yang persis sepertiku, hanya saja rambutku sedikit lebih panjang.

"Hmm" gertak guru yang sedang berdiri di sebelahku.

Pemuda itu berdiri lalu tersenyum dan duduk kembali. Setelah guru memberi perintah untuk duduk, semua murid duduk kembali.

"Uh maaf, saya sendiri belum memperkenalkan diri. Nama saya Gakupo, saya kepala sekolah di sini, Nona Kagamine, bisakah anda memperkenalkan diri?" Gakupo memegang pundakku dan berjalan kearah mejanya.

"Nama saya Rin Kagamine"

Dari pandangannya, Gakupo berharap aku menyebutkan lebih dari sekedar nama, tapi akhirnya dia meyuruhku duduk. Ada dua meja kosong di kelas itu, satu meja di tengah-tengah ruangan, meja yang kelihatannya sudah ditempati tapi sepertinya pemiliknya terlambat atau tidak datang. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk duduk di meja kedua dari belakang, tepat di depan pemuda berambut kuning keemasan tadi. Saat aku duduk, seorang pemuda yang duduk di depanku membalikkan kursinya.

"Nona Kagamine, nama saya Oliver, salam kenal" dia tersenyum ramah, sepertinya dia satu-satunya orang yg memperhatikan ku.

Oliver meletakkan selembar kertas kecil di tepi mejaku, saat aku mencoba meraih kertas itu, sebuah dentaman keras yang berasal dari meja pemuda sinis yang rambutnya mirip denganku, dentaman itu mengagetkanku dan kertas itu pun terjatuh di bawah meja seorang perempuan bergaya gothic loli yang duduk di sebelah Oliver.

Pemuda di belakangku berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan keluar kelas tanpa menghiraukan Gakupo Sensei yang sedang duduk di depan. Sepertinya dia merasa terganggu dengan kedatanganku.

"Jangan kaget dengan sifatnya yang begitu, dia memang sedikit aneh dan tidak ramah pada orang baru" ucap Oliver sambil meraih tanganku. "apa lagi pada gadis cantik yang baunya seperti jeruk"

"Apa Len tidak suka bau Orange?" pikirku

"Hmmm.. apa yg baru saja ku dapat" perempuan gothic loli yang duduk di sebelah oliver membuka kertas kecil yang tadi terjatuh dibawah mejanya.

"Wah.. nomor hp" lanjutnya.

"Zatsu, berhenti bersikap seolah kau peduli pada apa yang ku lakukan" Oliver merebut kertas itu dari tangan perempuan yang dipanggilnya "zatsu".

"Oliver, sudah berapa banyak kertas yang kau robek untuk memberikan nomor hpmu pada murid baru" ucap perempuan tadi.

"Uh, berhenti membuat image ku rusak" Oliver meraih tanganku dan meletakkan kertas yang berisi nomor hpnya tadi di tanganku.

"Pastikan kali ini jangan jatuh atau hilang" lanjut Oliver sambil tersenyum ramah.

Aku hanya mengangguk dan tertawa sedikit melihat betapa baiknya Oliver padaku.

"Hmm.. sudah selesai kenalannya? Oliv, sekarang giliranku, aku Zatsune Miku" ucap Zatsu.

"Aku Tei, Sukone Tei" ucap perempuan berambut blonde putih yang duduk di sebelahku dengan nada datar dan sedikit tak acuh pada aura lingkungannya.

Brukkk..

Seorang murid perempuan pingsan di depan pintu kelas. Gakupo berlari menghampiri murid perempuan itu. Zatsune, Tei dan Oliver juga menghampiri perempuan yang pingsan itu, sedangkan aku duduk diam di tempatku. Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang berbisik disebelahku.

"Mungkin itu ulah Len"

Aku berbalik untuk melihat siapa itu. Ternyata Tei yang baru saja berbisik,

"Bagaimana? Bukannya tadi kau di depan pintu? Ulah Len? Apa maksudmu?" ucapku kaget.

"Bukankah kau tau sekolah apa ini?" tanyanya

"Sekolah Anak Nakal" jawabku

Tei menarik nafas panjang dan menarikku keluar dari kelas. Sepertinya ada yang salah di sini.

"Aku akan menunjukkanmu sesuatu" ujarnya sambil menarikku ke sebuah ruangan.

Saat pintu ruangan itu terbuka, yang kulihat hanyalah seberkas cahaya lampu yang digantung di dinding batu berlumut dan lembab. Tei menarikku ke dalamnya. Terowongan apa ini? Kenapa di sekolah seperti ini ada terowongan yang sama dengan yang ku lihat di foto Ayah dan Ibu?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**Nah... Lanjutannya bakalan di publish secepatnya.. **

**Thanks for Reading**

**Jangan lupa Minna R&R.. read and review..**

**Jaa..**


	2. Orenji Chapter 2

Mimi: Holaaaaa minna... ada rindu sama mimi?

Rin: Kagak, udah bosen tiap hari liat baka author kayak mimi.

Mimi: Gitu ya... Uh... Gomen *nunduk*

Len: *pat pat* Len rindu sama mimi kok.

Mimi: Yeyyy... Len rindu sama mimi ... Prok Prok Prok *lebay*

Len: Tapi Len mau screen time cukup di baca disclaimernya aja kok.

Mimi: Tapi ada maunya juga ni anak *dark aura*

Len: Please...

Mimi: Terserah. *ngambek*

Len: Okay minna... Disclaimer : Fanfict ini punya Imouto (Mimi) tapi characternya buka punya dia melainkan punya creator masing-masing mereka.

Mimi: *masing ngambek*

Len: Yah... Mimi nya masih ngambek tuh... yaudah minna... Happy Reading ya... Len mau beliin lolipop buat mimi...

Oliver: Ada apa ini? *baru bangun*

* * *

**Previously on Orenji**

"Tei menarik nafas panjang dan menarikku keluar dari kelas. Sepertinya ada yang salah di sini.

"Aku akan menunjukkanmu sesuatu" ujarnya sambil menarikku ke sebuah ruangan.

Saat pintu ruangan itu terbuka, yang kulihat hanyalah seberkas cahaya lampu yang digantung di dinding batu berlumut dan lembab. Tei menarikku ke dalamnya. Terowongan apa ini? Kenapa di sekolah seperti ini ada terowongan yang sama dengan yang ku lihat di foto Ayah dan Ibu?"

* * *

**Orenji Chapter 2 (My Family's History)**

Aku dan Tei berjalan menyusuri lorong gelap, lembab dan berlumut. Setelah beberapa menit berjalan meyusuri lorong lembab tersebut, bau lumut mulai berkurang dan digantikan dengan bau air laut dan pasir pantai. Di ujung terowongan aku bisa melihat cahaya matahari yang mulai terasa panas. Semakin jauh kami berjalan, pantai tersebut semakin jelas terlihat, ombak pantai yang bergulung indah, hutan oak tepat di sebelah pantai tersebut. Aku mulai bertanya-tanya, mengapa ada terowongan seperti ini di sekolah anak nakal dan berujung di pantai yang biasanya terdapat pada sekolah pariwisata. Tei berjalan menjauhi pintu kaca yang menuju pantai dan memasuki bagian lorong lain.

"Apa menurutmu sekolah ini adalah sekolah anak nakal?" Tei bertanya seolah dia bisa membaca pikiranku

"Uh, sedikit kurang yakin" jawabku, jelas kurang yakin, mana mungkin seseorang menguras tenaga membuat terowongan yang berakhir di sebuah pantai indah yang mungkin bisa saja digunakan untuk pariwisata dan mengahasilkan uang.

Tei dengan mudahnya menggeser sebuah penyekat dinding tebal yang terbuat dari kaca. Aku tidak kaget dengan apa yg baru saja dilakukan oleh seorang gadis bertubuh mungil seperti Tei, karena dengan tubuhku yang mungil ini aku juga bisa melakukan hal seperti itu.

"Tempat ini adalah tempat favoritku" ujarnya sambil menuntunku memasuki ruangan itu.

Tei menjentikkan jarinya dan lampu-lampu di ruangan itu mulai menyala.

"Tei matikan lampu nya" teriak seorang gadis yang sedang duduk disebuah sofa sambil megunyah permen karet dan mendengarkan ipodnya.

Tei menghiraukan teriakan gadis tersebut dan berjalan ke arah sebuah pintu yang lebih elegan dari pada penyekat pintu yang tadi dibukanya. Dibukanya pintu tersebut dan bau buku dan kertas-kertas yang sudah berdebu menyengat hidungku dan membuatku terbatuk-batuk.

"Kau harus terbiasa dengan debu dan buku-buku kuno, karena aku akan menyuruhmu untuk membaca beberapa buku tentang asal usul sekolah dan keluarga Kagamine" ucapnya saat menepiskan debu dari buku yang bersampul tebal yang isinya kira-kira 1000 halaman yang diambilnya dari rak buku yang berada di sepanjang kedua sisi lorong tersebut.

Tei meletakkan buku itu di sebuah meja dan mulai membalik-balik halaman buku itu dan akhirnya berhenti pada sebuah halaman dengan banyak kata yang dicoret dan di garis bawahi. Ia menunjuk pada salah satu kalimat yang digaris bawahi pada halaman tersebut.

**'Keterlibatan sepasang malaikat dalam pembuatan tempat perlindungan dan pengasingan seorang anggota keluarga kagamine bernama ... karena telah membunuh ayahnya sendiri'**

"Apa hubungannya sepasang malaikat dengan ku?" tanyaku bingung.

"Apakah kau masih tidak mengerti? Sepasang malaikat itu ayah dan ibumu." Jawabnya saat menutup buku itu dan meletakkannya di tepi meja baca.

Aku terkejut dan sontak terduduk di sebuah kursi yang disediakan untuk membaca buku di ruangan yang tampaknya seperti perpustakaan pribadi seorang yang telah hidup puluhan tahun hanya untuk membaca. Tei menarik tanganku dengan kasar dan kembali menuntunku menuju terowongan yang gelap, lembab dan berlumut tadi yang mulai membuat perutku mual, tapi kali ini dia mengajakku ke pantai yang tadi ku lihat saat hendak menuju perpustakaan yang baru saja ku masuki bersama Tei.

Tei kembali membuka pintu kaca yang tebal dengan mudahnya. Ku pikir saat keluar dari pintu kaca, kakiku akan disambut oleh hangatnya pasir pantai, tapi kali ini aku harus mencari cara untuk turun ke pantai dari pintu kaca yang tingginya sekitar 8 meter dari garis pantai. Kakiku gemetaran dan mungkin aku akan muntah kalau saja tidak ada Tei di sini bersamaku.

"Bagaiman cara turun?" tanyaku

"Lompat" dengan santainya Tei menjawab pertanyaanku sementara aku sendiri tidak yakin akan jawabannya.

Aku merasakan sebuah tangan mencengkram pundakku yang tak lain adalah tangan Tei, dia mendorongku keluar dari pintu kaca. Sedetik setelah dia mendorongku, ku pikir aku akan mati, tapi entah mengapa kedua kakiku mendarat sempurna di pasir pantai. Tei melompat tepat setelah aku mendarat di pasir, aku kembali terduduk karena shock akan apa yang baru saja ku lakukan. Tei membantuku berdiri sembari merapikan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan akibat lompatan tadi.

"Hah.. bagaimana? sudah yakin kalau kau bukan manusia?" pertanyaan yang aneh terlontar dari seorang gadis yang tampaknya 'normal' bagiku.

"B-b-baiklah.. kau perlu menjelaskan lebih detail tentang 'Aku bukan manusia'" nada suaraku terdengar sedikit bergetar karena kaget dan takut akan jawaban yang akan terlontar dari mulut Tei.

"Okay, sebelum itu, aku akan menunjukkan sesuatu padamu" ucapnya sambil menarik tanganku lagi, tapi kali ini genggaman tangannya lebih lembut.

Aku mengikuti gadis itu yang sedang berjalan dengan ria menuju hutan oak, setelah melewati beberapa pohon oak, aku mendapati sebuah "gedung" bergaya classic dengan penyekat kaca dan beberapa meja dan kursi di teras yang diduduku beberapa orang yang tampaknya familiar olehku.

"Yep, Oliv, Zatsu, dan Gakupo, mereka juga malaikat dan Iblis" sekali lagi, Tei sepertinya bisa membaca pikiranku.

Beberapa dari mereka pernah ku lihat di sekitar lingkungan rumahku, pemuda berjas yang berrambut biru tua dan kembarannya yang berambut violeti yang duduk di palang besi teras bersama beberapa anak berjas lainnya adalah anak pemilik museum yang jaraknya tidak jauh dari rumahku. Gadis berambut hijau pendek yang sedang memberi makan tupai pernah ku lihat di toko bunga yang pernah ku kunjungi.

"Gumi, dia gadis yang sedikit gila" Tei menunjuk ke arah gadis yang sedang memberi makan tupai itu.

"Malaikat atau Iblis?" tanyaku

"Tebak saja" jawabnya dengan santai

"Malaikat"

"Salah, dia iblis" jawabnya lagi "Nanti kau akan mengerti bagaimana cara membedakan malaikat dan iblis" lanjutnya.

Aku berjalan menuju meja yang diduduki oleh Oliver, Zatsune dan Gakupo. Dari kejauhan aku bisa melihat Oliver yang memanggilku, walaupun dia tersenyum, senyumannya tidak seceria senyum yang di kelas tadi, sepertinya ada yang mengganjal di hatinya.

"Well, Rin, apa Tei sudah menceritakan tentang sejarah keluargaku?" Oliver menunduk dan mengeluarkan sebuah buku dari raselnya yang kelihatannya sama umurnya dengan buku yang tadi ditunjukkan oleh Tei kepadaku di perpustakaan.

Seketika semua ekspresi cerah pada orang di sekelilingku pudar dan aura yang penuh kebahagiaan kembali menjadi aura gelap. Oliver membuka halaman demi halaman dan berhenti pada halaman tengah. Tei berdiri di samping Oliver yang tampaknya ketakutan, Gumi yang tadinya sedang memberi makan tupai tiba-tiba teralihkan ketika melihat Oliver yang ketakutan. Dengan gugupnya, Gumi berjalan menuju meja yang sedang kami duduki, matanya mencari-cari sumber aura gelap itu, matanya melebar ketika melihat buku tua yang dibawa Oliver. Karena penasaran, aku mulai memfokuskan diriku dan membaca buku itu, Zatsune dan Gakupo memegang pundakku, aku terlonjak ketika membaca baris pertamanya.

"Oliver menjauh" ucapku dengan sedikit menggerang.

"Oliver menjauhlah" Tei memperjelas ucapanku tadi.

Kemarahan menjalar di setiap inci tubuhku, tanganku mengepal dan rasanya ada sesuatu yang janggal terasa pada punggungku. Tiba-tiba...

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selesai juga Chapter 2 nya. Update kilat, Ok deh.. Reviewnya ditunggu ya Minna**

**Jaa.. **


	3. Orenji Chapter 3

Mimi: Hari ini dark aura ku muncul lagi malah lebih parah dari kemaren...

Rin: Eh... eh... *ketakutan*

Mimi: *natap rin* apa lagi?

Len & Oliver: *ketakutan juga*

Mimi: Mimi lagi sakit...

Len, Rin & Oliver: Ne.. Disclaimer... Character yang di sini cuma dipinjam oleh Mimi, jadi character yang ada di fanfict ini bukan punya dia..

Mimi: Mimi mau tidur dulu... ga enak badan.. *ambil bantal* Happy Reading Minna ... Oyasumi..

Len & character lainnya: kami selamat... *sigh*

* * *

**Previously on Orenji..**

Seketika semua ekspresi cerah pada orang di sekelilingku pudar dan aura yang penuh kebahagiaan kembali menjadi aura gelap. Oliver membuka halaman demi halaman dan berhenti pada halaman tengah. Tei berdiri di samping Oliver yang tampaknya ketakutan, Gumi yang tadinya sedang memberi makan tupai tiba-tiba teralihkan ketika melihat Oliver yang ketakutan. Dengan gugupnya, Gumi berjalan menuju meja yang sedang kami duduki, matanya mencari-cari sumber aura gelap itu, matanya melebar ketika melihat buku tua yang dibawa Oliver. Karena penasaran, aku mulai memfokuskan diriku dan membaca buku itu, Zatsune dan Gakupo memegang pundakku, aku terlonjak ketika membaca baris pertamanya.

"Oliver menjauh" ucapku dengan sedikit menggerang.

"Oliver menjauhlah" Tei memperjelas ucapanku tadi.

Kemarahan menjalar di setiap inci tubuhku, tanganku mengepal dan rasanya ada sesuatu yang janggal terasa pada punggungku. Tiba-tiba...

* * *

Orenji (Iron Winged Demon)

Tiba-tiba.. sesuatu yang lebar, lembut dan seputih susu muncul dari punggungku, tubuhku rasanya seperti digelitik oleh bulu-bulu dari sayapku, tapi kemarahanku lebih besar dari keterkejutanku, tanganku masih mengepal. Kalimat pertama yang kubaca adalah **'Seorang penasihat raja iblis, Oliver mengasingkan salah seorang anggota keluarga Kagamine dan memancangnya dengan pancang perak karena telah membunuh seorang penghianat dari kerajaan iblis.'** Mengetahui kalau sebenarnya Oliver yang membuat salah satu keluarga Kagamine diasingkan, rasanya aku ingin sekali memenggal kepalanya. Kuayunkan tanganku ke arah lengannya, kuku-kukuku yang tajam membuat lengannya berdarah.

"Bagaimana bisa kau tega melakukan itu?" tanyaku bersiap-siap untuk

"Waktu itu aku hanya mencoba melindungimu. Apa kau tak ingat?" jawabnya sambil memegangi lenganya yang darahnya mengalir ke lantai marmer teras yang berwarna cream susu.

"Aku,.. Tidak... Peduli.. bagaimanapun dia itu anggota keluargaku, lagian yang dia bunuh adalah penghianat" ucapku setengah berteriak.

Kembali ku ayunkan tangaku ke arahnya, kali ini lebih keras lagi. Badannya terlempar keluar teras dan membentur sebuah pokon oak besar. Dia sama sekali tidak melawan. Tei meletakkan tangannya di pundakku.

"Rin, sudahlah.. Kau hanya tidak ingat kejadian saat itu" bisiknya berusaha untuk menenangkan ku.

Bahkan kata-kata Tei tidak dapat menenangkanku. Kusingkirkan tangan tei dari pundakku dan turun dari teras. Aku berjalan dengan perlahan ke arah Oliver yang tersandar setengah sadar di bawah pohon oak. Kakiku rasanya terhisap oleh pasir pantai, mengingat beratku bertambah karena adanya sayap itu, kubiarkan ujung sayapku menyapu pasir dan fokus pada Oliver. Saat kendak melayangkan pukulan terakhirku, seseorang memelukku dari belakang dan berbisik di telingaku.

"Tenanglah, this is not you Rin" bisiknya

Suaranya yang serak bergeming di telingaku, tangannya menggenggam tanganku. Dia mendekapku lebih erat, bisa ku rasakan kehangatan tubuhnya, tapi tidak ada detak jantung, apa dia tidak ketakutan atau jantungnya sama sekali tidak berdetak, tapi apapun yang terjadi dia berhasil membuatku merasa tenang. Sayapku menyusup kembali ke bawah kulitku, detak jantungku sudah stabil, tapi pandanganku menjadi kabur, beberapa menit kemudian rasanya dia menggendongku ke arah teras. Pandanganku memang sedikit kabur tapi aku masih bisa melihat keadaan di sekitarku. Dia membaringkan ku di sebuah sofa panjang di dalam sebuah ruangan, tidak lama setelah itu pandanganku menggelap dan aku pun pingsan.

"Rin" seseorang memanggilku.

"Rin, kau sudah sadar" Tei duduk tepat di sebelahku.

Dinding batu, lantai marmer berwarna cream susu, tirai beludru menjuntai menutupi penyekat kaca yang terdapat di sebelah kanan bangunan ini, tampaknya familiar, aku sadar kalau aku masih berada di dalam bangunan berteras lebar yang beberapa saat lalu hampir hancur karena kemarahanku. Ruangan yang cukup luas untuk dijadikan kamar untuk lima orang, yang berisi beberapa sofa panjang dan sebuah lemari kayu besar bermotif pohon oak yang entah apa isinya. Ku mencoba untuk duduk, Tei membantuku dengan menopang punggungku. Semua badanku terasa ngilu, punggungu perih.

"Cerita itu memang benar, kau adalah malaikat tercantik yang pernah ada" bisiknya.

Ku balas bisikannya itu dengan senyuman, mungkin senyumanku tidak seperti yang diharapkannya tapi sudah tidak sekaku waktu itu, tapi setidaknya aku sudah berusaha untuk tersenyum.

"Belum pernah ku lihat di sedekat itu dengan seseorang" lajut Tei

"Dia? dia siapa?" tanyaku sembari menegakkan badanku dan menghadap ke teras.

"Len Kagamine" jawabnya

Ku kumpulkan segenap keberanianku untuk bertanya pada Tei tentang Len, ini mungkin agak sedikit canggung karena aku tidak pernah menceritakan apa yang kurasakan tentang seseorang, apa lagi laki-laki. Namun melihat ekspresi Tei yang kurasa cukup peduli dan baik padaku, aku akhirnya memutuskan untuk sedikit mengandalakan Tei untuk mengingatkanku tentang apa yang telah terjadi dan apa peranku di dalam setiap kejadian-kejadian itu.

"Um.. dia itu apa?"

"Tidak ada yang tau dia itu apa, tapi yang jelas dia sudah ada di sini sejak aku dan Oliver datang"

"Um.. baiklah" aku sudah tidak terlalu marah pada Oliver tapi kecemasan memburuku.

Tei sepertinya bisa membaca raut wajahku yang terlihat sangata cemas dan ketakutan. Dia mengajakku kembali ke teras, aku tak heran tangan dan badannya yang sedikit lebih kecil dari badanku bisa menopangku yang masih bergetar karena ketakutan, aku takut tidak bisa mengendalikan emosiku lagi saat bertemu Oliver. Saat Tei menopang ku berjalan ke teras, Gakupo membantunya untuk menuntunku pada Oliver. Gumi beranjak sedikit dari tempatnya berdiri seakan takut aku akan berbuat gegabah lagi.

Oliver yang tadinya setengah sadar sekarang sedang duduk di sebuah kursi sambil memulihkan dirinya dari benturan tadi. Lukanya sudah tertutup sempurna, itulah kelebihan malaikat dan iblis. Matanya memicing ke arahku seakan aku telah menghancurkan sesuatu yang sangat berharga untuknya. Pandangannya melemah ketika aku berjalan mendekatinya dengan perlahan.

Aku pernah mengalami ini, entah kapan, entah dimana, tapi yang jelas ini pernah terjadi padaku. Aku memejamkan mataku, sekilas bayangan melayang-layang di pikiranku, bukan bayangan tapi proyeksi, proyeksi masa lalu ku. Keadaan saat itu gelap seperti situasi sehabis perang, Oliver sedang bersandar pada sebuah dinding berlumut, luka-luka nya sedang menutup, airmataku mengalir deras saat melihat Oliver menyembuhkan lukanya. "Rin, aishiteru" ucapnya, gerbang di dihadapanku terbuka, ekspresi wajah Oliver berubah murung ketika ku langkahkan kakiku memasuki gerbang tersebut. "Oliver, Me too" teriakku saat tubuhku hampir lenyap ditelan gerbang tersebut.

Sekali lagi tubuhku tersentak dan aku pun mundur beberapa langkah dari Oliver dan menabrak meja dibelakangku. Oliver berdiri dan berlutut didepanku.

"Maafkan aku Oliver" ucapku saat meraba salah satu bekas luka yang ku sebababkan karena kemarahanku tadi.

Dahinya mengkerut, sepertinya lukanya masih sakit. Tangan Oliver terkilir karena membentur pohon oak. Dia tersenyum, aku tau itu hanya cara seseorang untuk menutupi sakit yang dirasakannya, apalagi orang seceria Oliver, dia akan melakukan itu untuk membuatku merasa kalau dia baik-baik saja dan agar aku tidak merasa bersalah akan perbuatanku. Tapi malah sebaliknya, aku merasa bersalah akan apa yang telah ku lakukan pada Oliver, sekarang aku tau. Dulu aku dan Oliver adalah sepasang kekasih yang harus terpisah karena gerbang yang aku bahkan tak tau membawaku ke mana. Mungkin karena alasan itu Oliver sangat baik padaku.

"Aku mencintaimu Rin!" ucapnya di sela-sela senyumnya yang ku kagumi.

"Uh, maafkan aku Oliver, saat ini yang bisa ku lakukan adalah hanya mencoba memahami ini dan mengingat semua yang pernah ku lupakan, kita memang pernah menjadi sepasang kekasih tapi aku masih belum bisa sekarang" aku kembali berdiri dan meninggalkan teras dibantun dengan Tei yang menopang badnku.

"Ku rasa ini yang terbaik untukmu Rin, eh, bukan bermaksud membuatmu menjauhi Oliver tapi... " ucap Tei terbata-bata saat sedang membawaku masuk.

"Kau menyukai Oliver?" godaku

"Ah, Tidak.. Uh... okay baiklah aku mengakuinya.. aku menyukai Oliver" pipi tei merah merona, kulitnya yang putih pucat membuat rona wajahnya terlihat jelas seperti saat kau melapiskan cet merah pada dinding putih.

"Bukan masalah untukku" ucapku sambil sedikit tertawa.

Dia mendudukkanku di sofa yang tadi ku tempati saat tak sadarkan diri. Kami bercerita dan tertawa bersama sambil menceritakan Oliver, orang yang dari dulu disukai Tei.

Matahari mulai terbenam, langit menggelap, tapi warna jingga dan campuran ungu cerah di fajar menunjukkan bahwa malam ini semua akan berjalan baik. Semua yang berada di teras berjalan menuju hutan oak dan mengumpulkan beberapa ranting kayu untuk menyalakan api unggun. Sedikit demi sedikit kegelapan mulai melapisi hutan oak, suara burung hantu dan angin dingin pantai melengkapi keadaan mencekam. Kebanyakan dari mereka menggunakan sweater, tapi sebagian hanya menggunakan baju kemeja tipis seperti Gakupo dan Oliver. Gumi sedang asyik menyediakan wortel untuk dibakar dan sibuk bergelut dengan sweater tebalnya yang bermotif wortel.

"Gadis yang aneh" ucapku dari balik penyekat kaca

"Apa kau mau sweater?" ucapnya sambil mengacak-acak isi lemari kayu besar tadi.

"Hm.. kurasa tidak" lajutnya lagi.

Mungkin aku tidak memerlukan sweater, aku punya sayap tebal dan lembut yang bisa ku gunakan untuk menghangatkan tubuhku.

"Mereka sudah mulai" ucap Tei kembali menutup lemari kayu tersebut.

Aku dan Tei turun dari tangga teras menuju tempat dimana api dinyalakan. Sepatu bot abu-abuku menjaga kakiku tetap hangat, tapi tetap saja, dinginnya angin malam menusuk kulitku seperti jarum-jarum kecil. Suara burung hatu semakin lama semakin jelas terdengar, hutan oak semakin lama menjadi semakin gelap, tapi penglihatanku malah menjadi semakin tajam dari sebelumnya. Daun-daun kering berserakan di mana-mana, bisa ku lihat anak-anak yang berkumpul di teras sedang mengelilingi api unggun. Batang-batang pohon yang sudah mati digunakan sebagai tempat duduk, Akaito sedang bermain gitar dan kembarannya kaito bernyanyi, suara merdu mereka berdua bisa mengalahkan kesunyian malam di hutan oak yang mengerikan ini. Semua yang ada di teras sedang bernyanyi bersama Kaito dan Akaito, kecuali satu Len, dia sama sekali tidak kelihatan sejak kejadian tadi.

Aku dan Tei mengambil tempat di antara mereka yang sedang sibuk bernyanyi. Aku duduk di samping Oliver dan Tei duduk di sampingku, aku ingin sekali membiarkan Tei duduk di sebelah Oliver tapi ada sedikit kecemburuan di hatiku, jadi aku memutuskan untuk duduk di samping Oliver hanya untuk malam ini saja. Malam mulai larut. Suara gitar sudah berhenti beberapa dari mereka yang sudah hidup beberapa abad menyediakan tempat tidur untuk malaikat dan iblis "pemula" seperti Gumi, Zatsune dan Aku. Tapi aku memilih untuk tidak tidur.

"Apa kau tidak tidur?" tanyaku pada Oliver.

"Pada dasarnya semua malaikat maupun iblis tidak tidur, kami hanya beristirahat sebentar" Oliver merebahkan kepalaku di pangkuannya, aku sudah terlalu lelah untuk menolak, jadi ku putuskan untuk membiarkan Oliver menjadi tempatku bersandar.

Seseorang berjalan terhuyung-huyung dari kegelapan, Gakupo berlari ke arahnya, tapi orang itu sudah jatuh tersungkur di tanah hutan yang lembab dan penuh dengan daun-daun mati. Aku dan Oliver pun ikut berlari ke arah orang tersebut. Badanya pucat seakan sudah tidak ada darah sama sekali, kulitnya membeku tak bernyawa,

"Bahkan seorang vampir akan menyisakan sedikit darah pada mangsanya" ucap Gakupo.

"Selama hidupku, aku tidak pernah melihat yang lebih buruk dari ini" tambah Oliver

"Siapa yang tega melakukan ini?" aku duduk di sebelah lelaki tak bernyawa itu, tangan dan kakiku bergetar. Aku sering merasakan kesedihan orang lain, tapi yang ini bukan hanya kesedihan, ketakutan yang membuatku bergetar dan gelisah sudah mulai merambati seluruh tubuhku.

Karena terlalu takut untuk melihat ke arah lelaki itu, aku menoleh ke arah bangunan yang tadi ku tempati, ada sepasang sayap besi yang bergerak di bayangan gedung tersebut dan menghilang begitu saja, sayap yang juga tidak begitu asing untukku.

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**Wah maaf ni minna kalau telat nge publish yang satu ini, soalnya lagi ga enak badan juga**

**Tapi ya semoga senang dengan chapter yang ini...**

**Jaa..**


End file.
